


[Podfic] The Prince's Timer

by rowanbrandybuck



Series: Two Sides, Same Coin [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied Aromantic Character, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanbrandybuck/pseuds/rowanbrandybuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur is young, he believes that his timer zeroing out will solve all his problems, just like in his fairy tales.<br/>Or the second fic in a series of Merlin/Arthur soul-mate timer au fics. Written by Sunkelles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Prince's Timer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Prince's Timer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802272) by [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles). 



> Thank you so much to Sunkelles for letting me record this! I hope you enjoy! Please ignore the pixellated cover text ok thanks.

Duration: 11.54

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2hgs2n9)

[ Listen/Download via MediaFire ](http://mfi.re/listen/o72jns6t56inqch/The_Prince's_Timer.wav)


End file.
